Green-Eyed Monster and other drabble
by BlankPoofTheory
Summary: Pretty much this is just a one-shot of what I wanted to see on 3X21, but I may decide to do other one-shots later. It's Captain Swan smut because that what I want and hopefully some of you all want to see it too.


**_Ok so here is my first one-shot and my first OUAT fic. This is my version of what I wanted to see 3X21, and I know it's been done but this is really what I wanted to happen. I'm not committing myself to anything more than this one shot, but if I decide to do more one shots on some other things Ill post them as additional chapters here. I do have a rather lengthy story i should be working on but I just don't really feel up to it right now, but this little thing is hopefully a step in the right direction._**

**_Disclaimer, I do not own OUAT or any of the character, or any canon dialogue I have put into this. All credit for that goes to them, not to me. _**

* * *

**_Green-Eyed Monster_**

Killian took one last glace back before he left through the tavern door. Emma was sitting with Hook, sitting with him from a time where little mattered other than the alcohol in his glass and the promise of a warm hole to fill before sleep overcome. Killian shouldn't have taken that one last look; he should have kept walking through that door until he found Snow White and gotten this whole night over with.

Emma was in the middle of a laugh, her head thrown back and her eyes creasing in the corners with the genuinely of her laugh. Hook was leaning toward her, a large smile plastered across his face and his hand resting on Emma's thigh. Emma had asked him if he was jealous before and while he had been, it was nothing compared to the jealousy than now ran through this veins freezing him on the spot. He needed to get moving but he worried that if he let his feet move they would go in the opposite direction until he clocked himself right upside the head. Somewhere inside him he knew that was a terrible idea, especially in the middle of a bar where everyone would see that suddenly there were two Captain Hooks. Killian cursed under his breath and stumbled forward and through the door letting the cool night air smack him in the face and bring his thoughts back to him. He needed to find Snow and send her on her way to steal the ring so he could get back to Emma and get her away from himself.

* * *

Emma had knocked back the first 2 shots that had been poured for her and found that rum from the Enchanted Forrest was NOTHING like the rum from back home. There was still the same bite and slight hint of spices but this stuff was much stronger. Now Emma could see how Killian had been able to knock back so many at Granny's, which was like water compared to this. Emma had challenged Hook, and she needed to keep him drinking for as long as she could, maybe she could even get him to pass out here at the tavern, but she needed to be careful or else she would end up on the floor with him. Emma decided to start throwing her cup behind her shoulder whenever possible to keep up appearances.

As her night with Hook wore on and the rum settled further into her brain, the line that separated Hook and Killian began to fade. She was enjoying having a carefree, intimate, flirty night with the Captain that had been following her around practically since the moment they had first met. This version of him was similar in many ways, completely drawn into her and seeming to forget about all the other women, Emma was simply the only one he could see, unless of course he was seeing two of her now. Seriously, how was he still standing?

She had never opened herself up to giving Killian back all the flirtatious innuendos he had thrown at her, but now it was her duty to flirt her ass off and she found that she was enjoying it. She allowed herself to brush against him "accidentally" and felt the shivers of electrical current run through her as their skin connected. She could tell by the way Hook's eyes darkened as his pupils dilated that he felt the same. Emma found it almost suffocating as her body temperature was beginning to rise. It must be because of the rum, she tried to justify to herself. She caught herself as she adjusted her corset and Hook's eyes followed as her breast joggled with her movements.

All too soon he was dragging her out the door of the tavern. She had tried to stall him longer, but the suggestion of bringing someone else back to his ship instead of her had sent her veins on fire. She had no idea how long they had been drinking and flirting, it had felt like both a lifetime and no time at all. Emma hoped that Killian had enough time to get to Snow and get off the ship, but incase he hadn't at least Emma could try to stall Hook a little longer on the way to the ship.

Hook extended the crook of his arm which Emma gladly accepted. He didn't help much with balance as he was just as drunk as she was, but at least Emma could control the pace a little bit more where they were connected. She tried to point at different things and ask Hook about them, like whose ship is that, what kind of knot is this. Hook answered her questions with slight amusement but soon she felt as he pulled her along a little faster. Apparently mundane question and answer was not what he was expecting for the evening.

Emma saw the Jolly Rodger creeping up on them and figured she could make just one last attempt at stalling for time as she feigned stumbling on her feet and sat herself down on a large barrel. "I think I should rest for a moment."

"Oh no need, oh no need. I've carried rum barrels heavier than you." Hook said as he picked her up and carried her like a bride as he crossed the threshold to his ship. Emma was slightly worried as he carried her that he might suddenly trip and dump her over the side into the water. Maybe she should have taken one last shot before she had started throwing them over her shoulder.

Emma was slightly thankful for her soberness when Smee, Hook's first mate started to question Hook about still being below deck and his vest that seemed to change colors. Emma decided to pick up her charms again and inquire about a nightcap which brought Hook back under her spell. Emma hurried ahead giggling and batting her eyelashes, hoping to reach Killian before Hook descended upon them. She would worry about her own escape later.

Just as she feared as soon as she entered the Captain's quarters she ran into Killian and for some reason her heart beat faster. Even if they had matching vests she would still be able to tell Hook from Killian by the way his eyes naturally softened whenever he looked at her, even when he was angry, like now.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, not out of anger but truly trying to get him to see he had taken a bit too much time getting things completed.

"I could ask the same of you, I thought I told you to keep him occupied." Killian said with sharpness to his tone and complete confusion.

"I am." Emma said simply, she figured Killian could see that she was very much so keeping him occupied.

"By taking him back to MY ship?" Killian said incredulously. Emme could practically hear the jealousy oozing from his words.

"HIS ship." Emma emphasized.

"You know what I mean." Killian said, there was definite hurt in his voice and Emma's heart sank and suddenly she felt guilty.

"I stalled him for as long as I could, I thought you would be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here." Emma said quickly, trying to map out her plan if only to take the hurt from the way he spoke.

Killian ducked out of the way as the latch above clicked open and Hook began his decent down into his quarters. Emma put on her charms again, trying her best not to think about Killian who was not completely hidden. She hoped the rum would make Hook foggy enough not to notice the leather clad man hiding behind his desk.

"And where would you be going? I do hope you are not having second thoughts." Hook said, each word low and husky, making the thoughts of Killian behind her fade away slightly with him standing in front of her talking to her like she was the only person in the world. He made her acting easy because to be honest she had always had a part of her that wanted Killian to talk to her like that, with confidence and desire. She appreciated him always keeping an appropriate amount of distance, and she would never admit this to him, but if he had ever been a little more forward she wouldn't have found it so easy to push him away.

"No. I just got tired of waiting." She said passionately grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for a heated kiss. She was saying those words not to Hook, but to Killian, and she kissed Hook and in her mind thought of Killian. She hoped that through the rum haze Killian would wake up with these memories of her in his past. She had loved how she felt tonight in Hook's company, and maybe the memory of her tongue in his mouth would spur him to step with a little more confidence around her.

Emma spun Hook around, her lips never leaving his as she gave Killian a chance to escape, while Emma let herself get lost for a moment in the kiss that was taking her breath away and causing an ache between her thighs. She opened her eyes and saw that Killian was still there, he had a look of horror on his face. She tried to motion GO UP with her eyes, but his jaw was clenched as tight as his fists were. Emma was momentarily distracted, causing her lips to disconnect from Hook.

She giggled and grabbed at his jacket again, planning on returning him to a heated kiss but he paused to apologize to her. "My apologies. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

Emma was amazed that he was able to come up with such a line even with him as drunk as he clearly still was. She giggled in response, holding on to his coat tightly, bending back, making him follow her as she knew he would.

Suddenly his weight came off her as he was distracted by Killian who promptly punch him and knocked him out cold. Killian grunted as his shook off his fist which was no doubly in pain from the force of his punch.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma said a bit more upset than she should have been that there would be no more kissing Hook that evening. "How is THAT not going to have consequences?" She recovered quickly, trying not to have her disappointment show.

"He was asking for it." Killian said leaving far more unsaid, but his tone was enough for Emma to pick up on.

"You ARE jealous. Of YOURSELF I might point out." Emma was trying to hold back laugher at just how ridiculous that sentence was.

"I am not." Killian said, but Emma was able to pick up on the lie quickly, even without her superpower, she would have been able to tell her was lying.

"You are; there is no other reason why you would knock him out. You easily could have snuck up the steps and left." Emma said taking a step toward him, a large smile across her face. Even if he didn't have memories of their shared moment, maybe making him jealous would light the fire under his ass she had desperately wanted to see. And making him jealous by being with him was something too perfect to pass on.

"You're just mad love because I knocked him out because you wanted to continue to have your way with him." Killian seethed with anger and jealousy. He was trying to deflect from admitting how he felt but Emma had no idea those words were going to be the ones out of his mouth.

Emma had a look of shock on her face and she stumbled to find words because a part of her knew that what he had just said hit the nail on the coffin. A part of her outrage to Hook being knocked out wasn't about the consequences of him being out cold would have, it was the moment that had been taken from her. Emma's look of shock was not exactly what Killian had expected, he was more bracing himself for her wrath, but her loss for words was something so much worse as he realized that his harsh jab was exactly what had happened.

"You really did want him didn't you?" Killian lowered his tone, each word filled with hurt and disbelief. It felt like something had just knocked the wind from him and knocked his legs out from beneath him. He imagined this is what Hook must have felt the second after he had been hit, right before he had hit the ground unconscious.

Emma took a deep breath and let it out slowly and she took another step toward Killian. They were standing so close they were almost touching, until Emma reached up with her hand and put it on Killian's cheek. "I wanted you." She barely whispered, but Killian had heard each word perfectly and his eyes met with shock.

"I liked that he was you just a little less careful, a little more confident, and confidence is sexy. When I kissed him, I thought of you. I thought back to our kiss in Neverland, and how I wish that kiss was less cautious." Emma spoke, looking directly in Killian's blue eyes and watched them widen with wonder.

"You want me like that?" Killian said, his eyes skirting over to the unconscious body lying on the floor.

"I want you knowing without a doubt you could have me." Emma said pushing with her hand so his gaze was back to her.

Killian's eyes locked with hers and then roamed over her face. Emma purposely bit her lip, knowing that he was watching. She wasn't going to make the first move, that's what all of this conversation was about. He had her reassurance now, everything short of her spelling it out plain as day, if he couldn't man up and take some control now then he never would be able to.

Emma was beginning to doubt whether or not he had that in him anymore, whether he really could be the captain again. Killian reached up with his one good hand, sliding his fingers into the back of her hair, his hook, the curved side, pressing into the small of her back as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was tentative and slow to start, missing the rushed passion that Hook had shown, but not as sloppy as his drunken kisses had been either. The kiss was sweet, Killian clearly testing the waters to make sure that he had not gotten his signals crossed.

Emma decided to see if she could spur anymore action by being a little more aggressive with him, grabbing his lower lip between her teeth and pulling lightly before sweeping her tongue over it to sooth any pain. She heard a low growl come from Killian and the noise helped to send a fresh wave of heat through her body. Killian took the hint and quickened the pace of their kiss, his fingers gripping her hair and pulling just barely to the point of pain while his tongue danced with hers.

Killian slowly walked them backwards, trying carefully to avoid the sprawled out legs of Hook on the floor while leading Emma to the captain's desk. Emma felt the hard table stop her backwards movements and she wasted no time removing her hands from Killian's hair and pushing herself up to sit on the desk. Killian stopped kissing her and gave her a look that made her go weak in the knees, she was suddenly very glad to have been sitting or else she might have just crumbled to a useless pile under his intensity. She grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in roughly for another searing kiss, pulling him between her legs.

Killian started to move his lips down her throat and then over to her ear where he settled onto her pulse point, nibbling and sucking.

"How many girls have you had up on this desk?" Emma said huskily. She probably didn't want to know the answer but she couldn't stop the words from flying out of her mouth.

"None before that have mattered as much as you love." He whispered in her ear and she smiled at his ability to pick the perfect answer. "If what you wanted was to be fucked throughout by a pirate, all you had to do was ask." He followed up with a small bite to her ear while his hand came around her front to slowly loosen the ties of her corset.

"I don't think we have time for all that." Emma said breathlessly as she heard steps from heavy boots above them.

"They know better than to bother me when I have a beautiful lass with me." Killian breathed as he continued to work at the strings of her corset.

"How long until he wakes?" She said looking over to the floor.

Killian stopped his movements but did not move from between her thighs as he looked over to Hook who was still out. "That love, is probably the better question. Considering how much my hand hurts, I would say we have about a half hour unless he just sleeps for the night on the count of all the rum you pumped into him."

Emma laughed lightly, a real laugh, not like one of the fake giggles she had given Hook throughout the night. "So not enough time to rid me of all my clothes."

Killian looked down and sighed heavily, of all the bloody luck in the world. "No, so we should probably be heading on before too many of the sailors return to the ship."

Killian sucked in a deep breath as suddenly Emma was cupping him through his pants. "That's not what I meant." She whispered in his ear and felt his length twitch along her palm.

"What did you have in mind love?" He asked, his voice husky and thick.

"We will just have to make this quick, and then you can make it up to me later with something not so quick." She said slowly, moving her hand to stroke him through his pants before she slowly began to pull the laces free.

Killian groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. "It's bad form love to take a woman hard and fast for the first time." He barely managed. Emma had finished with the laces and shoved her hand down the front of his pants. She groaned in appreciation and bit her lip when she felt his length against her bare skin.

"It's also bad form to waste a perfectly good desk to fuck on." Emma growled; there was no way she was letting him talk his way out of this. She needed this tonight, right here, right now, with him.

Killian groaned again with the use of her wicked tongue, there was no doubt that her swearing was a huge turn on for him. "Bloody hell love, alright I concede, but you must allow for me to make up for this later."

A real giggle escaped Emma's lips. "Don't worry, there will be more I promise." She said with love which was all Killian needed to convince him to give up on bad form in favor of unbridled passion.

Emma retracted her hand from his pants and used her heels to push them down just enough to free him from his confines. Killian grabbed the top of her corset pushing it down swiftly so her breasts that were already spilling out were now completely free. Killian's hand came up to cup one breast while his mouth engulfed the other, swirling his tongue around her nipple before sucking harshly. A moan escaped her lips as he worshiped her. Her own hand trailing down to bunch up her skirts to make more room for him.

"Allow me." Killian said with a smirk as his hook disappeared between her thighs. She heard a rip and felt the cold steel against her heated flesh. Emma gasped at the feeling and then felt the certain freedom of being commando.

"Ah love, I don't mean to interrupt again, but what would you like me to do to ensure there are no permanent repercussions of our evening?" He asked, the back of his hook sliding up and down making it hard for her to process his words.

"What?" She gasped out.

"Babies Swan." Killian blurted as he removed his hook and brought it up to his lips and gave it a full lick. The act made Emma want to roll her eyes in the back of her head and his appreciative groan made her want to squeeze her thighs together.

"I got that covered, I'll explain later. Now come on." She said, knowing they were running out of time but more than that just wanting desperately to feel him inside her already. Killian didn't bother to respond, he just nodded with understanding while he grabbed his length and pressed the tip to her opening, running it up and down her.

"Gods love, you're so wet already." He groaned as he slowly pushed himself into her. They both moaned in unison as he filled her. He let her adjust for just a moment before he started to move. She had been worried he might have been tentative and slow as he had been most of the time they were together, but tonight she must have challenged him just right because when he began to move he really started to move and Emma loved every second of it.

She didn't know what combination had gotten her so worked up and ready but she knew it wouldn't take long for her to find her release, especially when he was pounding into her, giving her all that he had. She could tell it wouldn't take him long either as his movements were already getting erratic and shaky. Emma tightened her grip around him, loving the feel of him sliding in and out of her, hitting a spot deep inside that even she had not known existed. Which each thrust she was moved closer and closer to the edge until she fell screaming Killian's name, holding on to him as if the earth would fall away.

Killian found his release and Emma's name rolled off his tongue before he stilled deep inside her, breathing heavy. He laid his head against her chest and neither of them said a word as they allowed their breathing to return to normal. Emma felt suddenly very thirsty, and not for rum, she needed water or something to help her recover.

"It will be better next time love, I promise." Killian said slowly, needing to breathe between each word.

"That was amazing. I can't wait to see what better feels like." Emma said, out of breath but with a huge smile.


End file.
